


For Want of Experience

by Saul



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: First Time, Frottage, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Tipshipping...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saul/pseuds/Saul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was their first time, sort of, except they had tried to do this before. It was just their luck it turned into an experience out of a horror story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Want of Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Made in response to the realization that though the ship name exists, no one has seriously written "tipshipping" (Joey/Yugi/Grandpa).
> 
> For good reason, mind you. Even joining a covenant wouldn't wash away these sins.

“Yug’...”

“Please don’t say that over and over again in an increasingly husky whisper.”

“Eh?!”

“You… you did it last time, and it was pretty--” A gulp of air, and then the wobbly beginnings of a mischievous grin, “it was really funny, by the end.”

“Wow,” deadpanned Joey, seated on the bed’s edge with the other teen standing over him, his grip loose on Yugi’s hips, “way to kill the mood, bud.”

Yugi laughed, some of his nerves easing out. Both of their shirts and his jacket lay crumpled at their feet, their shoes piled at the door, but they had yet to go any further than that. It would mark the second time they’d ever _attempted_ to go further than that, the first having ended with Joey’s pants stuck on his boxers and Yugi falling head-first out of the bed. They’d decided to give up on anything below the belt (which had secretly, for both of them, been a relief) and play video games, which had gone much smoother.

“There wasn’t really any _mood_.” Emboldened, Yugi continued, his weight shifted side-to-side and the nervous tremble in his hands steadied on Joey’s shoulders. “If there was, it was our normal mood.”

“No, no, I distinctly recall making a sexy mood. A very Joey-style sexy mood, which is why you agreed to be here tonight.” 

“Uh-huh. Pretty sure I did that because the new Mario Kart came out and you agreed to play with me.”

“Yug’, come on, throw me a bone here!”

“Alright,” Yugi said, which he realized wasn’t as smooth as he thought a split-second after he said it, which was embarrassing, which made his ears warm, but then he’d committed to the joke and slid forward to straddle the blond’s legs. 

Joey _squeaked_ , which made Yugi nervous-laugh again, but his foot also on the bedsheets and over-calculated how much force he needed to move, and that was how Joey ended up on his back with Yugi laid across him, their foreheads an inch from clacking together. And they still had their pants on. 

On the upside: Joey was fairly comfortable to lay on, being the perfect height for Yugi to settle his head on the blond’s shoulder while his arms were wrapped around the smaller teen. Joey breathed out in a gust of a sigh. Yugi barely restrained another snicker.

Silence.

“This is alright.” Joey, voice musing.

Yugi nodded against the other’s shoulder. “Yeah.” 

“We could play Mario Kart in a bit.”

“Sure. There’s a bag of cheetos downstairs.”

“You sure your grandpa’s out?”

Another nod.

Joey sighed again, though it sounded far more relaxed than the first. Adjusting his grip around the other’s waist and nosing his way into Yugi’s spiky hair, he hummed assent. “Alright. Sounds good.”

It was nice.

\---

Unbeknownst to the youngsters within, a grey-haired man crept up from the shop floor to the bedrooms, tip-toeing with socked feet to just outside his grandson’s room. Carefully, he pressed his ear against the door, his smile growing as he heard what transpired within.

Laughter. A bedframe creaking. One boy’s sputtering, another’s continued giggling. Ah! The joys of a blossoming friendship!

… Except then the noises stopped. He frowned to himself, waiting for the tell-tale sign of activities resuming. Instead, though quiet, he believed he caught the sound of two boys agreeing _not_ to continue.

That just wouldn’t do! What was wrong with his grandson?! He’d long thought the boy would go after the Gardner girl, but Joey was practically a staple around their shop-- he wasn’t a bad choice at all. But if Yugi gave up so easily… He’d wait a bit longer, just in case, but maybe Yugi needed some help. 

Maybe the older man _wanted_ to help.

\---

It just so happened Joey’s hand wandered southward, making _Yugi_ squeak, the red returning to his face fast as a forest fire. They had been laying for who-knew-how-long, breathing in tandem and ignoring the elephant in the room (at least, Yugi had been), just-- re-orientating themselves. It made Yugi wonder if couples were supposed to be this nervous, if it wasn’t a bad sign for their being together, but they weren’t really going out so much as adding to what they had before, and anyway, thinking about Joey in dating terms was too weird. All they did was kiss, anyway, which he was under the impression that meant very little even though it felt like a lot.

Except now Joey’s hand was definitely cupping his ass, and, _uh._ It felt strange. Maybe nice. He wasn’t sure.

When he didn’t move, the blond seemed to take it as consent and add his other hand, thumb hooked into a belt loop. Without knowing what he was doing, Yugi moved his legs to either side of Joey’s, his heart beating double-time. He lifted his head from Joey’s shoulder when the blond did little more than squeeze (- and Joey called himself a _sex expert_ , yeah, okay, Mr. Handsy -), stretching forward to catch Joey’s mouth. That wasn’t an issue: they knew how to do this. Though they probably weren’t the best, the slide of lips and eventual slip of tongue moved heat from Yugi’s face to his gut, and that was nice.

Eventually he took a gamble and moved to kiss along Joey’s jaw-- the blond took a moment to figure out what he was doing, chasing Yugi’s mouth until he huffed out a, “Let me try something else!”, to which Joey flopped back with a barely-protesting grumble.

Neither of them did the moaning thing most porn stars did, but the room felt warmer and their breathing most definitely carried a breathy quality it usually didn’t. 

Yugi trailed from Joey’s mouth to jaw to neck, half-marveling at the way the muscles jumped under his lips, Joey flinching before moving to give him-- more skin to work with, or something, though there was an awful lot he already didn’t know what to do with. An idea struck him, and that was how he decided to add a graze of teeth and gentle pull at Joey’s earlobe, an act that had Joey squirming and asking in a somewhat outraged voice, “The hell, Yug’? Are you biting me?!”

He did it again, harsher and _just because._ Joey’s squirming increased, his hands pulling Yugi’s hips down while his own rolled up, which -

 _There_ was the gasp the porn stars did. Yugi shuddered and, before he could think too much about it, demanded, “O-okay, do that again.”

Joey did. Yugi thought began to think too much about it. Joey canted his hips up and dragged Yugi along, and the burst of heat wiped all thought from his mind. It would’ve been impossible to miss the hard ridge to the side of his own, and honestly, Yugi never would’ve wanted to. Before he knew it, he had his hands on Joey’s shoulders, back an arch, pressure centered on where it felt best. 

They were off-rhythm for a long time, though Yugi only absently noticed they were until suddenly they were _on rhythm_ and as their speed increased, the more their pants threatened to chafe. Joey bit his lower lip between his teeth, his eyes slits and face flushed, a picture Yugi would never forget, and Yugi decided he’d take the risk of chafing because if anything interrupted them he’d probably die.

“Yugi! Joey!”

“What the _fuck_ \--”

“G-Grandpa?!”

_Just his luck._

Heart attack. This was it. He was having a heart attack. The door slamming open had startled him into flailing to the side, hastily scrambling for a pillow or blanket or Joey (he ended up with Joey) to cover him, heart stopping in pure terror. His bed-partner, breathing fast and letting slip curse after curse, yanked up the blanket to cover their feet, for all the good it did.

As they focused on who stood in the doorway, Joey’s voice rose to an unflattering octave. “Old man?! What the-- you-- this-”

Oh, that was where Yugi had to come in. “This isn’t what you t-think it is, grandpa! It’s, um… We… Er--”

They were both shit out of luck. Great. He was going to die with a hard-on. Talk about the ultimate blue balls.

… Except… wait, why didn’t his grandfather look scandalized? 

He looked vaguely disappointed, but it was off, somehow. Grandpa Mutou shook his head before Yugi could figure it out, tsking under his breath. “No need to apologize, Yugi. Your mother would be shocked, but I understand.”

“Uh.” Joey, this time, looking as flabbergasted as Yugi felt. “You do?”

“Of course. Oh, to be young again!” The old man crossed his arms, sighing wistfully. “I remember these days… Hooking up with your best friend, not being sure where the boundary lay… Edging closer and closer to what is appropriate for friends!”

The teens in question were struck dumb and mute.

Grandpa cleared his throat, seeming to realize they weren’t responding, and continued. “Now. Like I said. Your mother would be terribly shocked, Yugi, but I… understand.

“So, if you wouldn’t mind letting an old man relive his glory days, I won’t be inclined to let anything slip to your mom.”

“Oh my god.” Yugi breathed, eyes slipping (he never, ever, ever wanted to have his eyes slip again, so for the first and last time) down to his grandfather’s groin. Did his grandpa have a--?

“Oh, _hell_ no.” Joey, sounding far more scandalized, looked ready to murder. Woe be to whoever interrupted his chance at getting laid, apparently. “You have got to be joking.”

“I’m afraid I’m not, Joe---”

Yugi felt like he was going to faint. It was probably all the blood not being sure where to go. “Grandpa.” 

Mutou paused and blinked, looking over to his grandson. “Yugi?”

Voice trembling, the faint feeling increasing, he somehow got out in a steady voice: “Please leave.”

“But Yugi--”

“Please.” Low, his ears feeling full of cotton. “Leave.”

Grandpa eyed him a moment longer, the disappointment on his face growing. Eventually, he scuffed his foot against the carpet, hands shoved into his jeans’ pockets. “Oh, well…” With what sounded like a sniffle, he turned around, back hunched. “Alright... Be safe, boys. Don’t forget to use condoms.”

And with that, he left as he came: surprisingly, with the door clicking shut loudly behind him.

The room remained still and silent for a good amount of time behind his departure. 

Yugi broke it with a long, low groan, face shoved against Joey’s back. He’d lost the hot feeling, his stomach a hollow pit of despair. Next time, he really had to make sure his grandpa wasn’t home. Come to think of it, maybe he needed to make sure his grandpa got out more in general. What the _hell._

Joey sounded baffled. “Why would we need condoms? We can’t get pregnant.”


End file.
